


Os antigos medos, e os novos sentimentos

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Ciúmes?”





	Os antigos medos, e os novos sentimentos

Geralmente Mya gostava de torneios. Certo que a parte sobre homens lutando com espadas não lhe interessava muito, mas tais ocasiões significavam pagamento para ela acompanhando pessoas pela montanha de cima pra baixo e vice versa. E no meio tempo havia comida e música.

E no daquele dia em particular Mychel Redfort e sua esposa nem estavam presentes então ela nem precisava se preocupar com potenciais encontros embaraçosos com pessoas que ela odiava.

E ainda assim ela estava tensa, porque pelos últimos minutos ela estava assistindo a filha do Lorde Protetor do Vale dançar com Harry o Herdeiro.

“Ciúmes?” uma voz disse atrás dela.

E Mya nem precisou se virar para saber que essa pertencia a Myranda Royce.

“Eu já tive a minha cota do tipo do Harry, e você sabe disso”

“Sim eu sei. Mas não é do Harry que eu estou falando”

Mya tentou não parecer envergonhada, ela sabia que Randa era do tipo que adoraria essa reação. Então ela apenas direcionou da direção dela um olhar bem irritado.

“O que ? Você é que disse que você não tinha mais interesse em relacionamentos com homens” Myranda continuou.

“Eu sei o que eu disse, mas ela é apenas uma amiga com quem eu estou preocupada”

“Eu sou sua amiga e eu não vejo você encarando para aqueles com quem eu danço com uma fúria Baratheon nos seus olhos”

“Geralmente porque eu sei que você é a ameaça nessas situações. E eu não sou uma Baratheon”

“Os seus olhos contam uma história diferente. Tanto quanto a parte Baratheon quanto a do ciúmes”

“Alayne é uma garota doce, eu estou apenas olhando para garantir que caso ele tome alguma liberdade que ele não deva que eu possa ir lá intervir”

“Ela não precisa da sua proteção”

“Garotas como nós sempre precisam de proteção quando se trata de homens como Harry”

“Talvez sim, mas eu também continuo pensando que tem um pouco de ciúmes seu no meio”

Nesse momento Mya vê de longe Alayne sorrir por conta de algo que Harry disse e Mya sabe que Myranda conseguiu entrar na sua cabeça porque ela não tem certeza se o aperto no coração que ela sente é por ver reflexos de algo antigo na cena, ou por algo novo que estava crescendo dentro dela desde que a filha do Lorde Protetor tinha vindo para o Vale.

“Pense o que você quiser Randa”

“Eu sempre penso”


End file.
